Magical Felicity: Tokio Hotel story
by Discoverxme
Summary: A book of stories with tension, deception and magic but also love.    It won't be a quiet year on Virtical Mongaris for Bill when his mother is threatened by a obscurely man with a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

"Bill get your stuff."

His mother flies back and forth through the house, using her wand to get everything together to pick up what isn't in the briefcase. Her hair flies rhythmically in the wind that brushes through her hair as she flies from here to there. With its magic spell all the clothes they picked off the ground; _Aslium._

Bill takes a picture frame. Smiling with his mother, he stood before the house. His mother's arm around his shoulders beaten. The first day she came to live here. He should definitely take this with him.

"_Aslium_," sounds again.

Bill can feel the ground beneath his feet disappear and the limit closer to the head end. He turns shocked around to his mother that giggles. She shrugs and gestures with her hands that she couldn't do anything. Bill sighs and mutters: "_Drettium_." He focuses on his body with closed eyes and feel how hard he falls and hit the ground.

"You did it express," Bill grumbles to his mother who is trying to zip the suitcase. Bill knocks the dust off his clothes and rubs his sore ass. His mother shrugs and talks about something she thinks he had to do something. 'As you wish,' thinks Bill sullen and drags his heavy suitcase out of the house.

Dark grey clouds decorate the sky. A cold breeze plays with Bills hair. Black crows flys around his house, in a circle. Not a good omen. Bill keeps his mouth wisely when his mother follows his gaze. He got into the taxi that's already waiting for Bill. Bills suitcase is placed on the roof and with ropes attached.

"Please be careful," whispers his motherand pulls the collar of Bill up against the cold in his neck. Bill just nods, can promise nothing. His mother pulls him to her and puts her arms around his neck.

"Please be careful, promise me Bill," she wispers with tears in her eyes while she leaves her son a little bit loose to look him into his eyes.

Bill bites the insides of his cheek and nods encumbers. He has a bad foreboding, but still hopes from his inner it's all a wrong feeling. He turns around en walks slowly tot the taxi were the driver impatiently is waiting untill Bill gets in. When Bill opens the door he looks to his mother who got tears in her eyes but still a smile on her face and watches to her son. She waves soft, almost invisible. Bill smiles and waves to hismother. He get into the taxi and leaves his house.

The taxi ride with a fast speed away from his small single house. His mother is getting a smaller dot and Bill shows a soft sough. He feels terrible to leave his mother alone. But it's just for one year, because after that one year on the Viritcal Mongaris he is going to see his mother back.

The taxi arrives at the port, the big ship is already waiting for all his passengers who go to Virtical Mongaris. Bill gets out of the taxi and immediately he gets his suitcase pressed in his hands from the driver which got the suitcase already detached. The black/yellow taxi drives away and leaves some black exhaust behind. Bill walks with small steps to the ship were are thousends of people who can get in.

Bill found already a seat were he's going to sit the whole trip on this ship. He's bussy with his suitcase to get into the rack above his head untill he got disturbed. Someone firmly pouds on the door whereby Bill startled and drop to the bench and drops his suitcase on his body. Surly he looks at the boy who is standing in the doorway. Two dark brown eyes meet his eyes.

"Is here still a place for me to sit down?" he asked almost imploringly. Bill sighs and scrambels up and tries to get his suitcase back in the rack.

"Yes there is still some place, take a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Tom. I like it so much that we are together at one room. Technically, in terms of character etc. We can get along very well. I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

Bill sighs softly when the boy keep talking. What was his name again? Tom or something? Bill gives the door a solid set whereby the door hard opens. But Tom will not stop talking. He just keeps on going. He hang his whole story about his life up on Bill. The latter person looks so cranky ahead while he let himself drop on the bed and is trying to keep himself down not to shout.

"OK. Enough! I'm Bill, I like to talk with everybody, but now you're annoying. Get your stuff out of your suitcase than we can go to class."

So that's out, Bill thinks relieved. Normal it's different. Then are people yelling at Bill to shut his mouth, but now it's otherwise. Bill starts wild unpack his stuff. He piles his clothing on the bed. Deep in thought Bill will not notice that his roommate easier approach.

"_Aslium_," told softly across the room. Bill looks surprised. It's the same maxim that his mother always says. Bill sees on his side three piles of clothing in the air that swing towards the wardrobe float, at least, that was the plan.

"There is no magic here without my permission!" sounds severe. Tom loses his fear of concentration wereby the stacks clothes fall down and everything is now in a heap on the floor. Tom looks shocked at the older teacher who looks at Tom with squeezed eyes. Tom sighs with sunken shoulders. Once the door is pulled shut with a bang, Bill starts laughing loudly.

"Good luck eh Tom," he roars and hits his roommate on his shoulder. Full of joy he leaves his bumbling roommate behind who must all his clothing now re-fold.

It's quiet in the hallways when Bill is looking after his classroom where he gets his first lesson in hocus pocus. It is cold and the authentic lights are flickering on the walls. The chills are about Bill's spine. He hates these passages!

Voices echoed through the hallway and Bill looks up. Anxiously he looks around but sees no one. Bill stops and turns two laps around its axis, but still sees nobody. He don't understand anything of this weird voices.

"Here," whispered the voice again, so Bill turns around abruptly. Again no one. Fear comes over him.

"Your mother is in danger," the heavy male voice whispers again. Unforeseen Bill felt himself weaken. His knees seem to have changed in water. He collapsed to the ground and sees his mother in front of him. Sitting at the round table in the kitchen with a lighted candle near to the post so she can read. As quickly as it came on the scene, it disappears again and is completely black for Bill's eyes.

"Bill? Bill are you OK? What happened?"

Bill looks silly in front of him and sees his roommate hanging over him. Tom's hands have been placed on the shoulders of Bill which he's still shaken. Bill puffs once and torn Tom's hands from his shoulders and pressed himself up. He's a little bit dizzy.

"What happened?" Penetrate Tom.

"Stumbled," Bill mutters and stands up, doesn't want to talk about it again.


End file.
